


Mes frères, l'épée au poing

by SayNevermore



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Exploration Of Military And Corporate Violence precisely, Canon-Typical Unethical Experimentation, Canon-Typical Violence, SOLDIER Aerith Gainsborough
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/pseuds/SayNevermore
Summary: Les quartiers du SOLDAT sont de plus en plus vides. Entre les déserteurs que Genesis a emportés quand il a fui, ceux qui ont eu le déplaisir de se trouver sur sa route, et ceux qui ont soupesé leur honneur avec les chances qu’ils avaient de survivre, ça ne joue plus vraiment des coudes dans les couloirs. Reste Zack, loyal à l'espoir que son mentor Angeal revienne dans les rangs, Sephiroth, héros national de plus en plus distant, et Aerith. Aerith Hojo, SOLDAT Première Classe. Imprévisible.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Sephiroth, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Zack Fair & Aerith Gainsborough
Kudos: 3





	Mes frères, l'épée au poing

**Author's Note:**

> Basé sur un post tumblr mais je m'en suis tellement éloignée que tout ce qu'il en reste c'est Aerith comme SOLDAT. Du coup je sais pas combien de chapitres cette histoire fera, ni comment elle va finir ! On est tous à égalité sur ce coup-là. Amusez-vous bien :D
> 
> Plus sérieusement, les premiers chapitres vont passer en revue une bonne partie des événements de Crisis Core, histoire de poser les bases, et on commencera à dévier au moment de l'église (vous savez lequel), probablement entre les chapitres 2 et 3. Si vous n'avez pas joué au jeu il y a des choses sur lesquelles je vais passer assez vite, histoire de pas juste... raconter le jeu, mais j'espère qu'il y aura assez de détails pour que vous puissiez quand même suivre.
> 
> Les avertissements sont là par précaution, je sais pas si ça tournera vraiment dégueu mais bon, c'est FFVII, j'aime les descriptions graphiques, je préfère être tranquille sur ce point. 
> 
> Et pour tout le reste, je rajouterai des notes au fur et à mesure si j'ai besoin de vous prévenir de trucs ! Bonne lecture maintenant !

La première fois que Zack la rencontre…

Non, on peut à peine parler de rencontre. 

Elle est debout, de dos, lorsque la porte coulisse pour le laisser entrer. Droite dans les bottes renforcées de l’uniforme de Première Classe. Une longue tresse brune se balance par-dessus on épée, jusqu’à ses hanches. La pâleur translucide de sa peau fait ressortir sur ses biceps le réseau de veines bleues. A ce moment là, elle paraît si grande, si large, qu’elle bloque la lumière vibrante de la plaque de néons au plafond. C’est l’image que Zack a gardée. Celle que son esprit conjure à chaque fois. Pourtant, ce n’est ni la première fois qu’il la voit – c’est déjà arrivé avant – ni la première fois qu’il lui parle – ça arrivera plus tard. En vérité, à ce moment-là, c’est à peine s’il la voit, puisqu’il se rue dans le bureau en glissant presque sur les dalles, à la recherche frénétique de Lazard. 

—Vous avez des nouvelles d’Angeal ?

Ils sont en train de discuter, lorsqu’il entre. Ils sont, en fait, en train de se disputer – il ne réalisera que plus tard. Les paroles qu’ils s’échangent, il les reconstituera aussi après coup. Sur le moment, il n’écoute pas ce qui se dit, tout ce qu’il veut, c’est une réponse à sa question. Tout ce qu’il entend, c’est le battement de son propre sang dans ses oreilles. Il a couru jusqu’ici. 

(—Ce n’est pas du tout—arrête de déformer tout ce que je dis ! 

Ça, c’est ce qu’il pouvait entendre depuis le couloir. La voix du directeur Deusericus n’est pas faite pour crier. Dès qu’il monte dans les aigus, on peut l’entendre trembler – et, Zack l’a déjà remarqué, il y a une pointe d’accent du Nord qui lui échappe sur la fin. Il y en a beaucoup, comme ça, à la Shinra. Qui font des efforts pour donner l’impression qu’ils sont natifs de Midgar. Surtout ceux qui ne quittent pas les bureaux.

—Personne ne remet en cause tes compétences, ou ta détermination, poursuit-il une gamme plus bas – ça, c’est quand Zack entre en fanfare. On a quelqu’un d’autre sur le coup, c’est tout. 

Et elle, bras croisés, épaules carrées, de renifler avec dédain.

—Qui ? Il ne vous restera bientôt plus de Première Classe. )

Ils se tournent tous les deux vers lui alors que l’inertie le dépose à côté du bureau en demi-cercle. Ce n’est toujours pas le moment où Zack réalise vraiment. D’abord, il voit Lazard se tourner vers lui, sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses lunettes rectangulaires. Lazard, avec ses cheveux blonds décolorés et la fine couche de fond de teint qui couvre l’ombre de sa barbe, se donne beaucoup de mal pour avoir l’air d’un présentateur télévisé : affable, franc, détaché de tout bagage émotionnel superflu. C’est pour cela que même la plus subtile trace de désapprobation semble déplacée sur lui. C’est là que Zack réalise qu’il vient de les interrompre, et qu’il se tourne vers l’autre personne qui le regarde. 

Aerith Hojo n’est que rarement mentionnée dans la presse. Tous les membres de la Première Classe ne sont que rarement mentionnés dans la presse. Sephiroth est l’exception à la règle, et Aerith… Aerith n’est toujours que la sœur du héros national. Les gens savent qu’elle existe, Zack sait qu’elle existe, mais elle ne se rappelle pas sans cesse à leur souvenir comme son frère. Angeal la connaît ; Zack et lui en ont parlé quelques fois. Elle a été leur première fan. Peut-être que c’est pour ça que Zack n’a jamais vraiment pensé au fait qu’elle est, aussi, Première Classe. Tout aussi forte, aussi impressionnante que ceux qu’il admire. Mais la voilà ; bras croisés, épaules carrées, regard couleur mako, et tout ce à quoi Zack peut penser, d’un seul coup, c’est _SOLDAT Seconde Classe Zack_ , parce que c’est tout ce qu’il voit dans ses yeux pendant qu’elle le dévisage.

Elle est la première à parler après son entrée en fanfare, et c’est à Lazard qu’elle s’adresse. 

—Ah. Okay. Je vois ce qu’il en est. 

—Aerith… 

—Va te faire foutre, Lazard. 

Elle quitte la pièce si vite que Zack peut presque entendre sa tresse claquer l’air quand elle se retourne. Elle laisse dans son sillage un curieux parfum de fleurs. Son shampoing, peut-être. C’est tellement stupide d’être en train de penser à ça dans un moment pareil, mais c’est tout ce que son ego blessé peut se permettre d’enregistrer. 

Pas tout à fait. Il remarque aussi l’autre gars, qu’il n’avait pas vu en entrant. Costume noir, chemise blanche, cheveux attachés. Appuyé dans le coin de la pièce, invisible depuis l’entrée. Invisible à moins de regarder précisément dans cette direction. Il bouge à peine quand Aerith passe, juste un mouvement du menton dans sa direction.

—Vous voulez que je… 

—Non, soupire Lazard. J’ai besoin de toi ici. Zack, je te présente Tseng, des Turks. Il est là à propos de ta nouvelle mission. 

Tseng des Turks a la voix de l’inconnu que Zack a eu au téléphone juste avant d’arriver ici. L’inconnu qui l’invitait à venir. Zack serre sa main tendue sans y penser, les yeux encore tournés vers la porte qui se referme. Comme si _elle_ allait revenir, apparaître de nouveau, lui laisser le temps d’enregistrer l’information. Tseng des Turks savait probablement qu’Aerith était là quand il a appelé. Peut-être ne s’attendait-il pas à ce que Zack courre jusqu’à l’ascenseur et entre sans s’annoncer, mais il aurait quand même pu lui laisser assez de marge de manœuvre pour lui épargner l’humiliation. 

—Les Turks viennent sur le terrain avec nous, maintenant ? demande-t-il donc surtout pour la provocation. 

—Les Turks viennent toujours sur le terrain avec vous, répond sèchement Lazard. Vous ne vous croisez jamais parce qu’ils ont leurs propres ordres. Mais c’est un travail de renseignements, donc vous allez collaborer. Et, avant que tu ne demandes encore : c’est à propos de Genesis.

Le cœur de Zack en rate un battement. Genesis, pas Angeal. Peut-être que ça ne change rien. Mais peut-être aussi que ça change tout. Tout dépend si Sephiroth disait ou non la vérité, lorsqu’ils ont perdu la trace d’Angeal à Fort Tamblin. 

—Qu’est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

—Rien, précisément. On a envoyé des agents dans son village natal, mais même ses parents affirment n’avoir aucun contact avec lui. Mais ça, c’était avant que nos agents ne disparaissent. Donc, Tseng est chargé de trouver quelque-chose, et tu l’accompagnes au cas où il trouve quelque-chose. 

Lazard le regarde un instant avec gravité. 

—Zack. C’est très important. Localisation et extraction. Priorité absolue. Ne laisse rien sur place. Si tu échoues, les conséquences seront très lourdes pour toi. Ca ne peut pas se passer comme à Fort Tamblin. 

La réponse lui échappe avant même que Lazard ait terminé sa phrase.

—C’était pas ma faute, à Fort Tamblin ! Comment j’aurais pu savoir qu’il se pointerait ?

—Précisément, réplique Lazard entre ses dents. J’ai besoin que tu sois prêt à réagir vite. On devait envoyer Sephiroth sur cette mission, mais il a refusé d’être impliqué. J’envoie la seule personne que je pense capable de se comporter avec autant de tact que lui. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, je vais avoir beaucoup d’explications à donner à beaucoup de monde, et ça ne sera pas joli. 

—Vous m’envoyez à la place de… il a refusé ? Il a le droit de faire ça ?

Pendant que Lazard lève les deux mains au ciel avec une expression résignée, Zack réalise ce qu’il se passe. 

—Sephiroth pense qu’Angeal sera là. 

—On ne sait pas si…

—Il était le dernier à l’avoir vu… j’y crois pas. Sephiroth a trop peur pour y aller lui-même.

—Peu importe ses raisons. En fait, j’aimerais dire « peu importe ce qu’il pense », mais… comme tu l’as dit, il est le dernier à avoir vu Angeal vivant, donc je suis obligé de considérer la possibilité que son intuition soit la bonne. Je suis désolé que ça te retombe dessus, mais Angeal était très proche de toi. Si quelqu’un peut le ramener…

—Ouais. Je vous décevrai pas sur ce coup, je vous le promets. 

Son cœur bat tellement fort qu’il se tient, pour une fois, complètement immobile. Il s’en rend bizarrement compte au moment où il sent la main légère mais ferme de Tseng s’appuyer sur son épaule.

—On part dès que tu es prêt, lui dit le Turk.

⁂

C’est au sommet de la colline, alors qu’ils surplombent l’ancienne usine, que Zack fait le lien. 

—Sephiroth a refusé la mission, mais Aerith était… Aerith voulait la faire à sa place. C’est ça, hein ? Et Lazard a préféré m’envoyer, moi, avec un paquet d’avertissements ?

Tseng ne le regarde pas, les yeux fixés sur la porte de l’entrepôt. C’a été comme ça tout du long, Zack ne s’en formalise pas. Tseng est le genre de gars à ne pas quitter des yeux l’objectif. Peut-être que c’est un truc de Turks. Ça manque, quand même, de ne plus être le destinataire des coups d’œil encourageants d’Angeal. Et puis, il ne peut pas compter sur Tseng pour lui sauver la vie en cas de pépin, pas avec ce dos raide et cette veste de costume et ces ongles manucurés. Peut-être que c’est pour ça qu’il se retrouve à cogiter, maintenant. Il est obligé d’être celui qui pense à tout. 

—Aerith n’est pas la personne dont on avait besoin dans ce cas précis. Il nous fallait quelqu’un qui connait vraiment Angeal. Quelqu’un qui saurait le convaincre de revenir. Voilà pourquoi… Sephiroth a insisté pour que ce soit toi, en vérité. 

Ça fait du bien, évidemment, de s’entendre dire qu’on a été recommandé par Sephiroth. De s’entendre dire par un Turk que la Shinra lui fait confiance malgré tout, le croit capable de réussir. Le voit comme un atout. N’empêche que, quelques minutes après, plus rien ne l’empêche de se demander pourquoi Lazard et Sephiroth ont tous les deux pensé qu’Aerith Hojo ne serait pas capable de ramener Angeal. 

La mission, ensuite, tourne au désastre.

⁂

Donc, Zack s’est trompé. Sur Angeal. Sur lui-même, peut-être. Il pensait vraiment pouvoir lui parler, le convaincre. Il ne le croyait pas capable de tout ce qu’il a fait. Sa propre mère ! 

Ses rêves sont, pendant quelques temps, nerveux et sales. La dégénération d’Angeal, similaire à celle de Genesis, se rappelle sans cesse à lui, qu’il soit éveillé ou endormi. Il ne veut pas croire qu’il s’agit du même symptôme, de la même maladie, mais ne peut pas s’empêcher d’y voir une infection, quelque-chose qui s’est attaché à Angeal comme un parasite. Il scrute sa propre peau dans le miroir, sans oser admettre quelles traces il y cherche. Il se lave les mains douze fois par jour.

Il se trompait sur Tseng, aussi. Finalement, il a été capable de lui sauver la vie.

⁂

Sephiroth n’est pas le seul à l’attendre dans le bureau de Lazard. Aerith est là, elle aussi. Sa tête sur l’épaule de son frère, elle fixe la tablette qu’il tient, et n’accorde pas un regard à Zack.

En trois pas, Zack les a dépassés. Un : l’uniforme de Première Classe, sans la veste renforcée que Sephiroth et Genesis aiment tellement porter. Aerith est un peu plus petite que Sephiroth, mais elle est aussi large. Même yeux en amande, même peau pâle et veinée de bleu. Même longs cheveux, quoique de couleur différente. Les sourcils d’Aerith lui donnent un peu plus de substance, mais – deux : même ombre maladive dans le creux de ses joues, cette qualité cireuse de leur visage, comme s’ils avaient été modelés tels qu’ils sont, au lieu d’être soumis au processus naturel de croissance. Même posture colossale, inévitable présence – trois : une force gravitationnelle qui empêche de les ignorer. Zack avale, acide, et espère les avoir dépassés avant d’avoir grimacé. 

—Félicitations, déclare Lazard depuis l’autre côté du bureau. A partir de ce moment, tu es promu Première Classe.

Est-ce que c’est pour ça qu’ils sont là, tous les deux ? Ce n’est pas exactement le type de public auquel Zack s’attendait, pour le jour où il recevrait la nouvelle. Enfin. Si, bien sûr que si. Bien sûr qu’il est heureux que Sephiroth et Aerith soient là pour entendre le directeur reconnaître sa valeur. N’est-ce pas ? 

Il prend une profonde inspiration. Non, ça ne marche pas.

—Qu’est-ce qu’il est arrivé à « il y aura des conséquences très lourdes ? »

—Tu préférerais ?

Zack pousse un soupir qui secoue tous les points de tension accumulées dans ses muscles courbatus, sans les apaiser pour autant. Un mois encore qu’il se retourne dans son lit nuit après nuit, à se demander à quelle sauce la Shinra va manger ce qu’il reste de lui. Mais en même temps, les quartiers du SOLDAT sont de plus en plus vides. Entre les déserteurs que Genesis a emportés quand il a fui, ceux qui ont eu le déplaisir de se trouver sur sa route, et ceux qui ont soupesé leur honneur avec les chances qu’ils avaient de survivre, ça ne joue plus vraiment des coudes dans les couloirs. L’épuisement et la colère se disputent en bruit de fond dans les pensées de Zack depuis qu’il est revenu de Banora, les jours tous semblables et tous aussi désespérants, mais ça ne l’a pas empêché de remarquer. La Shinra, toute puissante qu’elle soit, ne peut pas exactement faire la fine bouche pour l’instant. 

—Non, c’est juste que… je pensais que je serais plus heureux que ça. 

Lazard, derrière son ordinateur, ses lunettes et son fond de teint, lui adresse ce qui se rapproche le plus pour lui d’un sourire compatissant.

—Je comprends. Il s’est passé beaucoup de choses en peu de temps. Mais j’ai besoin de ton aide encore une fois. 

Ah. Voilà. C’est pour ça qu’ils sont là.

—Sephiroth me refile encore une de ses missions ? 

En ce moment, c’est l’épuisement qui gagne, alors sa voix n’a pas la hargne qu’il aimerait y mettre. Il n’arrive pas vraiment à lire l’expression sur le visage de Lazard – même l’insubordination n’arrive pas à entamer son air affable. Il entend un ricanement derrière lui, cependant. Il est presque certain qu’il s’agit d’Aerith.

Bien. Qu’elle écoute. Qu’elle voie que ce n’est pas sa faute. Lui non plus, il n’a pas envie d’être là. Il n’a pas envie de se voir filer toutes les missions qu’elle devrait faire. Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ne l’envoient pas sur le terrain ?

Il a vérifié, depuis son retour de Banora. Les états de service de chaque membre du SOLDAT sont accessibles dans les archives. Depuis sa promotion en première classe, Aerith Hojo n’a quitté les bureaux que cinq fois.

Cinq fois, le compte rendu officiel n’indiquait que « TOP SECRET ».

Derrière son bureau, Lazard soupire et laisse enfin tomber le masque. 

—La compagnie a décidé d’éliminer Genesis et toute sa clique. Ça inclut Angeal. 

—Et tu me demandes ça à moi ? s’écrie Zacka avant d’avoir pu y penser. 

Il pense ensuite, dans la seconde de silence qui suit sa question. Bien sûr que Sephiroth ne voulait pas faire ça. Mais lui ? Qu’est-ce qui peut faire croire à n’importe qui dans ce bureau que Zack est le mieux placé pour le faire ?

—Non, répond Lazard. La Shinra ne te fait pas confiance pour mener la mission à bien. Les dirigeants supposent que tu ne sauras pas mettre tes émotions de côté.

—Evidemment ! 

—Cependant, tu es le dernier à avoir vu Genesis, et – ton rapport était très complet, je ne remets pas ça en doute, Tseng a pu confirmer la plupart des éléments – mais on a besoin que tu sois disponible pour… 

La lumière passe au rouge au-dessus de leurs têtes pendant que Lazard parle. L’alarme ne se déclenche pas tout de suite, cependant, et – c’est presque drôle. Pendant une seconde, Zack peut presque ressentir le ridicule de la situation, trois SOLDAT et un tacticien, immobiles dans la même pièce, leurs corps déjà prêts mais leurs cerveaux en attente du son strident qui viendra confirmer ce qu’ils savent déjà. L’alarme leur transperce alors le crâne. Devant les fenêtres, les rideaux métalliques tombent avec un grincement énervé. Immédiatement, Aerith est juste là, à côté de Zack, les yeux rivés sur Lazard.

—Est-ce qu’on sait… commence-t-elle.

—Intrusion, lit Lazard sur son écran. Sephiroth, le président, tout de suite. Zack, l’entrée principale, suis les ordres. Aerith, avec lui.

—Est-ce qu’on sait qui c’est ? insiste Aerith. 

—J’ai dit tout de suite !

Sephiroth est déjà parti. Zack, surpris par l’échange auquel il vient d’assister, est presque tiré en arrière par Aerith, qui réagit plus vite que lui. Quelle force elle a ! Il ne se remet sur pied que de justesse en sortant du bureau, et elle est déjà au bout du couloir, la main pressée contre le bouton de l’ascenseur. 

L’ascenseur, c’est la première fois qu’il la voit, vraiment.

L’espèce d’éclairage vert qui vient du plafond illumine la sueur sur son front. Sephiroth, chaque fois que Zack l’a vu, parait s’être affranchi de ce genre de mondanités physiques, mais elle, elle paraît un peu plus réelle. Le souffle court, les yeux brillants rivés sur le compteur des étages. Ses doigts tapent doucement sa cuisse – comptent, en rythme, les nombres qui descendent. Impatiente d’en découdre. Du vernis rose recouvre ses ongles. Elle sent toujours ce drôle de parfum fleuri. 

Son regard, soudain, glisse vers lui – elle l’a vu la regarder. 

—Quoi ?

Zack est épargné de la honte d’avoir à fournir une réponse par la secousse qui suit – et la lumière qui s’éteint. Pas de silence, cependant. A la place, le rythme glaçant de la mitraille, et puis une série d’impacts apparaissent sur la porte de fer. 

Quelqu’un, de l’autre côté, pousse un cri. Immédiatement, Aerith est sur la porte, ses doigts cherchent une ouverture, quelque-chose à quoi s’accrocher. D’un geste plein de frustration, elle s’empare de son épée pour s’en servir de levier, et Zack ne peut pas s’empêcher de croire, pendant une seconde, que c’est lui qu’elle compte embrocher. La terreur lui rappelle soudainement qu’il est là, lui aussi, qu’il ne fait que regarder alors qu’il pourrait aider. 

Dès lors que les portes s’écartent suffisamment, il glisse les doigts entre elles pour tirer dessus. Un corps en blouse blanche s’écroule à leurs pieds dès qu’ils ont dégagé un espace assez large. Blessé ou mort, Zack est incapable de le dire ; Aerith décide immédiatement de l’ignorer et passe par-dessus pour sortir. 

Elle avance comme si elle savait où elle allait, ce qu’elle cherchait. C’est un étage du département de recherche, réalise Zack, à force de voir des portes de laboratoire et des civils courir. Un étage du département de recherche, rempli de drones de la Shinra qui tirent à vue. Qui tireraient à vue, s’ils en avaient le temps ; si Aerith n’était pas là pour les fendre en deux avant qu’ils ne puissent réagir. C’est la deuxième image qu’il garde d’elle. Sephiroth, avec sa lame démesurée, peut se permettre une économie de mouvements confortable – il sait que son opposant ne pourra pas l’atteindre. Chez Aerith, c’est autre chose. Elle s’en fiche. Elle se jette dans la mêlée, si proche de l’ennemi qu’on la croirait prête à mordre. 

Quand, enfin, elle peut baisser le bras, elle se tourne immédiatement vers Zack. Les yeux illuminés de l’intérieur. Pas tout à fait couleur mako, c’est… c’est étrange, en vérité. Sephiroth et elle, ils ont ce regard vert, et lumineux, différent du bleu électrique qu’il connait. Qu’est-ce qui leur donne cette couleur-là ?

—Genesis est ici, crache-t-elle, le souffle court. Il faut que tu descendes dans le hall tout de suite, il faut que tu leur dises… il va arriver d’autres machines. Je m’occupe de cet étage, mais il faut les prévenir maintenant.

—Comment est-ce que tu sais..?

—Maintenant, Zack !

La façon dont elle prononce son nom. Il peut se trouver des excuses, après coup, mais vraiment, ce qui le fait obéir, c’est d'entendre Aerith prononcer son nom.


End file.
